(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diesel engine, and more particularly, to a diesel engine capable of preventing a PM accumulation amount of a DPF from increasing excessively.
(2) Description of Related Art
As conventional diesel engines, there is a diesel engine including a DOC, a DPF, a PM accumulation amount estimating device of the DPF, a control unit, a DPF regenerating device, a DOC inlet temperature detector, an intake throttle device and an air intake amount detector (see Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-321705 (FIG. 1) for example).
The engine of this kind has a merit that even if the PM is accumulated on the DPF, DPF can be regenerated by the DPF regenerating device and the DPF can be reused.
However, the conventional diesel engine has such a problem that an intake throttling target value for regenerating the DPF to increase exhaust gas temperature to activation temperature of the DOC is only an air intake amount.